Such a device for controlling an electromagnetic load is described in German Patent application No. 44 13 240 (not a prior publication). In this device, the energy released when shutting off the device is stored in a capacitor. The energy released during the transition from a holding current to 0 current is transferred to a capacitor.
The energy released during the transition from starting current to holding current is lost in this device.